Exiles: the Animated Series Season 1 6
Weapon X is the sixth episode of Season 1 of Exiles: the Animated Series. Synopsis The other Exiles team called Weapon X arrives in a new reality. They appear right in the streets of a city, in the middle of a war. Sabretooth sighs as he rips a random soldier apart. "We don't have time for this! Storm, get us out of here!" "I'm trying Creed, calm down." says Storm as she blasts a soldier with lightning. She looks around and makes a tornado come down from the sky and it touches down onto the ground. "Everyone hop in!" she shouts as Sabretooth, Spider, Gambit, and Namor all hop in. Hulk punches a tank before he realizes what they are doing and he hops into the tornado. Storm moves them away from the battle, and they regroup on top of the Daily Bugle. Spider jumps onto Sabretooth's shoulders. "What does the Tallus say?" "Get offa me, bug!" shouts Sabretooth as he pushes Spider to the ground. "Why does nobody know that spiders are arachnids? Jeez..." "What does the Tallus say, Creed?" asks Gambit. Sabretooth glares at Spider before responding. "It says in this world, Dr. Doom's initiated World War 3. Our mission is to help him take over America, which he's close to doing." None of them even bother to let it sink in before Namor says "It seems easy enough. Is there anything in specific we need to do?" "Well, killing the president would help Doom take over the government, so we should focus on that. Namor, get to California and sink as much of the West Coast as you can, that'll make the Conquest easier." Namor nods and creates small tidal wave to lift himself off of the building. He looks at the others. "Gambit, take Spider and Hulk to kill the president. Storm and I will find Doom and make sure he gets over here to take control. Alright, everyone move out." Storm makes a tornado for Sabretooth to jump into, and the two of them make their way to Latveria. When they're gone Gambit says "You heard the man, let's get to the White House." The three of them hop off of the building and begin moving. When they arrive at the White House, they can see a news broadcast reporting that the West Coast of America is being sunken into the ocean. Spider chuckles and says "Well that didn't take too long. Man, this chaos is so delightful." It is assumed he has a smile on his face as he breaks the doors down. However, that smile is wiped off of his face as Iron Man punches him down the stairs. "Hulk, take the Tin Man, I'm going in!" shouts Gambit. Hulk grabs Iron Man's arms and rips them off, then hits him in the head with his own arm. He throws his body away before helping Spider up. But Spider rejects his hand and jumps onto his back. "Onward! I wanna be the one to murder the president!" Hulk sighs and charges into the White House. Sabretooth rips the doors of Doom's throne room down. Doom stands up and shouts "Who dares defile Doom's throne room?!" "Calm down, Doom. We're here to make sure you take America. My teams on their way to kill the president, and we want you to be there to take control of the government." "Please, I've seen the reports. With any luck, America will be underwater within a few hours." "Wrong. The wave was initiated by one of my team members in order to ensure your conquest. Now are you coming with us or not?" "Doom goes with no one." Storm then gets irritated and blasts a lightning bolt at Doom, knocking him out. "Grab him and take him into the tornado. What? I got tired of him." Sabretooth shrugs and picks him up. Eventually, they return to America where they meet up with Namor, who has done his job quite well. Sabretooth contacts Gambit and asks if everything is going well. "Not so much, Creed. The Avengers were here. Hulk killed Iron Man, but the rest of them are a pain the- gyaah! We could use some help." Back at the White House. Gambit whacks Hawkeye in the head with his staff, knocking him to the ground, and his neck hits a rock, which cracks it and kills him. "Ha!" exclaims Gambit before being shot in the shoulder by Black Widow. She then dodges an attack by the Spider and she pins him to the ground. "Okay." Says Spider. "I'm into this. What's the safeword?" Widow looks disgusted before punching him in the face. He quickly recovers and punches her off of him. Captain America throws his shield at Spider and it hits him in the neck. "Ow! That actually hurt! You'll pay for that one!" But before Spider can run at him Sabretooth's voice says "Yes he will!" Sabretooth jumps in between them and attacks Captain America. Their fists collide and they are inches apart from each other. Sabretooth roars and tries to bite Captain America's head, but Thor strikes him with lightning. Storm then does the same to Thor. As Sabretooth falls to the ground, Captain America prepares to chop his head off with his shield, but Spider webs him in the chest and yanks him over before grabbing him by the throat. Gambit sees an opportunity and runs into the white house as he hears Captain America screaming before a loud crack. Gambit breaks into the oval office and kills both of the president's guards without a second thought. The president backs away, becoming alarmed. "Sorry, Spidey. The honor's all mine." He holds up three cards which he energizes and he throws all of them and hears them enter the president's body. Doom then runs in after him. "What have you done? Tell DOOM!" "I just made you the ruler of America. You're welcome." As he leaves, he pats Doom on the shoulder. When Gambit walks out, he notices Widow and Thor are the only Avengers left. He chuckles and shouts "Hey! We're outta here!" As they begin glowing, a hologram of Doom's face appears and begins speaking. "This is your new leader, Doom." They disappear before they can hear the rest of his speech. Category:Exiles Category:Exiles: the Animated Series Category:Exiles: the Animated Series Episodes Category:Exiles: the Animated Series Season 1 Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson